


On Your Knees

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced, Watersports, You Have Been Warned, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Read the tags.If they don't deter you, than give it a try.Basically, a Not-Tinder date turns out much wetter than expected.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too much of a bitch to post with my user-name.

Her knees were cold, and ached as she kneeled on the tile floor. But she really wasn't concerned about that at the moment.

Her hands were bound behind her back, clenching and unclenching as she watched the man in front of her.

They had met on one of the numerous dating apps, and she dearly wished she could slap her past self in the face for lying about being over sixteen. That, or maybe she'd thank her. The slick moisture in her exposed panties told her what she was really feeling about this.

Her date stood above her, zipper undone as he lazily strocked his six inche cock.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

A small whimper escaped her throat, eyes glistening with tears as she did as told.

He stepped forward, immediately shoving his dick down her virgin throat.

For a moment, nothing happened. Her brows scrunched in confusion as he remained still inside her mouth.

But his intensions quickly became clear, as something hot flooded her mouth and throat.

She began to struggle, as the warm liquid poured seemingly endlessly down her throat. And she had no choice but to swallow it all.

Her date groaned in pleasure, as he continued to piss. Fisting handfulls of her hair to keep her in place.

Just as she began to believe she would pass-out from lack of oxygen, the flow stopped, and he pulled out of her mouth.

She leaned forward, hacking and choking on the last of the piss.

As she leaned back up, she could feel the warmth of the piss swirling around in her stomach. And she hated how good it felt.

Looking up, she saw her date pumping his dick, and seconds later, he shot his load of cum right on her chest. Adding to the already piss-soaked dress.

As she panted, he knelt down, taking her face in his hand.

"You can stop pretending. I know you were turned on by this."

A weak protest bubbled up on her lips, but her date quickly reached down under her dress, and through her soaked panties.

He began to expertly rub her clit, while sliding two fingers into her pussy, and curling them.

The reaction was immediate, as she began moaning helplessly.

"Piss for me Jane."

At his command, she subconsciously spread her legs, relaxing her bladder.

He continued to finger her as piss ran down her legs. pooling around her knees.

With the new and wonderful feeling, accompanying the fingering, Jane came on his hand. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feeling.

Once finished riding out the mind-blowing orgasm, her date stood up, grabing the hem of her dress and lifting it off of her in one smooth motion.

"Now, lick this up."

Jane stared down at her reflection in her piss, leaning down and lapping it up as commanded.


End file.
